User talk:Coffee BAM!
Hello there Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a signature if you want to message me. Also use proper grammar. Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 04:34, March 26, 2011 |} |} WHAT THE?! Why did you create a page Cofee Bean it is misspelled and there is already Coffee Bean! And also your username should be Coffee BAM! not Cofee Bam! Remember: Cofee is spelled as Coffee and pronounced as KO-FI. Galery Cherry POWIE!!:I am here to say please that can you put gallery in cherry bomb because im fan of Cherry bomb. I don't I don't have Zen Garden Editor, but I know how to use it. :) +Hardinero+ 04:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Grammar? I see that you ain't good at grammar/vocabulary, can i help you with that please? Amigopen Is A (no twin, sorry...) 04:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Beating the Admin Yes as a matter of fact, he did beat me. Not at all related to that four month hiatus I took. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply I am not mad when I said you that, I just want to say you need to spell Coffee correctly. Yes I did use it to make sunflowers and change the date in my computer calendar to get more marigolds. Zomplant Jelo 04:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Usernames No, me and TheHardinero aren't the same people. It's just a coincidence that we are from the same country and thought of the same username. =Hardinero= 04:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) answer Yes some of them, the ones marked with "Created by Zomplant Jelo" in their Infobox. Is that a new plant in your photo? Is it called "Coffee Bam"? Or Jalafee Bean? Zomplant Jelo 13:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) PVZCC You don't need www. for pvzcc.wikia.com. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' :lol I'm saying in www.pvzcc.wikia.com, you don't need www. You only need pvzcc.wikia.com 02:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Congrats! I will talk to you in LOLCODE. HAI CAN HAS STDIO? PLZ OPEN FILE FILE "CAPTAINAWESOME.png"? AWSUM THX VISIBLE FILE OH NOES INVISIBLE FILE "ERROR!" BTW Thanks Cofee BAM! KTHX KTHXBYE --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 05:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Translation: (this is a replacement to previous pic) (it was actually that simple) [[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] ::I know you didn't do it (I was actually going to add File:Sunflower2.png). Click here here สิรธิษณ์ ศักดิ์พิบูลย์จิตต์ 12:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) My fave wikis block I was blocked from club penguin wiki by sharppin toontown and nintendo wikis and not this one or I will be blocked from all my fave wikis so I want to delete it and remove everything --01MickeyMouseClubhouseTheme 14:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC)01mickeymouseclubhouseclubhousetheme Delete Toontown for nothing club penguin for replacing photos with photos that sloudnot be on there nintendo for nothing tow--01MickeyMouseClubhouseTheme 14:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stop trying to upload an image that already exists First of all, stop overreacting about a picture. I didn't know you already added one, so I apologize, but you don't have to freak out about it and threaten to block me, because just adding a picture does not get you blocked. Second, if you threaten me like that again for something small like that, we can discuss this with a admin some other time. I only uploaded the same picture once, so saying, "Stop" doesn't apply. In fact, don't bother me again for some picture upload. Qazqaz555 20:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Uploading an image that already exists is not called, "Stealing". Here's some advice: Think before you say something. Adminship Dance first (it's more dramatic in Filipino)! Loljk. Well, all you need to do is improve your grammar (no offense). --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) aw come on dude a lot of people do it ok but just let me get a badge i just want the golden emblem badge oh and if theres a bad grammar spelling like a period,can i edit it? tnx dude for the advertisment and now i will edit normal,and work hard to get that badge. I'm sorry! Natehadju is from PVZCC and he was making a copyright picture! The Rolando-pult he made is a copyright by HandCircus! Rolandoes are creatures not plants! '''"The blue plant 600" made 2 badly made pages that have lack of content! Please unblock me at PVZCC wiki so I can put delete templates on both of his pages because of lack of content (badly made)! The block was made by Cofee BAM!. *Reason given: Being rude to another user, Calling another user a stealler. *Start of block: 12:09, June 5, 2011 *Expiry of block: 12:09, June 6, 2011 *Intended blockee: 99.50.131.115 *Block ID: #442 *Current IP address: 99.50.131.115 The picture of the Gargantuar is already made! Maybe Natehadju went to the Gargantuar page and ripped part of the almanac entry and posted it in PVZCC. PLEASE DON'T REMOVE MY CONTRIBUTIONS! Gomensai! My new siggy: PAVaS 15:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I was blocked! The correct word "Vandal" is the correct word, not "vandalizer". --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 05:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Winter Melon Loves Winter So that's the guy huh? Good thing he's blocked. Qazqaz555 22:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It is to describe how to get the achievement Wall-Not Attack. PVZMaster 16:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wow! I don't know if i could beat them.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 07:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Need Admins I want to be an admin.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 06:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Need Admin Yes, I really wanted to become one since the time I made it in the leaderboards. Thanks for the offer. But are you sure the current admins wont come back? '''=Hardinero= 10:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :D Puhleez Like I'd ever retire from this wiki. They're quite inactive, so I'm maintaining it for the meantime. Don't assume too fast. For someone to be considered inactive, one must be offline for 30 days. You might be asking for b'crat position. You must carefully read my blog. It says I WON'T be retiring. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 12:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's okay. I know you just want this wiki to have good things happening in it. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 03:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Diamond Beghoulder I will continuously remove it until someone constructs it with prper (enough) grammar, spelling and punctuation. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000'']] 03:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It's a charcter creator wiki! Why did you block me? It's a creator wiki! It's my first visit?http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kernel12. 17:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC)